1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof. The semiconductor device refers to a semiconductor device including a transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a semiconductor device capable of sending and receiving electromagnetic waves has been developed. Such a semiconductor device is called an RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification), an RF chip, an RF tag, an IC chip, an IC tag, an IC label, a wireless chip, a wireless tag, an electronic chip, an electronic tag, a wireless processor, a wireless memory, or the like (Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-282050, for example), and it has already been introduced into some fields.
The semiconductor device capable of sending and receiving electromagnetic waves necessarily includes an antenna. In addition, there are broadly two cases, which are a case of using a substrate provided with both a transistor and an antenna, and a case of using a first substrate provided with a transistor and a second substrate provided with an antenna. These two types are separately used, depending on the frequency band in many cases. For example, in order to increase a communication range, an area for an antenna needs to be large. Accordingly, in such a case, the first substrate provided with a transistor and the second substrate provided with an antenna are used.